


Rendezvous

by unicornball



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward dorks on a date, Destiel Forever Fic Challenge, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Dean and Cas go on their first 'official' date.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> _DESTIEL FOREVER group fic prompt #54:_ First date.
> 
> _Fairly straight forward; Castiel and Dean go on their first date._
> 
> _Enjoy._

Dean looks around the restaurant, doing his best to clamp down on his nerves and the creepy-crawly feeling of discomfort as he takes in the 5-star surroundings. His Feeb suit doesn't usually feel so constricting... but, then again, he's not usually wearing it as himself, in some stuffy restaurant with a damn dress-code.

He's so ready to leave, they've only nibbled on bread and had a few whiskeys from the bar, so it shouldn't be a big deal. He looks at Cas, ready to throw in the towel and suggest they blow this place, find the nearest burger joint or something and stops, his shoulders drooping a little.

There's no way he can suggest they leave. Not with Cas actually looking comfortable, like he belongs here. His awkward angel that often looks out of place, adrift and lost, even in a greasy spoon off an interstate in some sleepy town. A little voice that sounds suspiciously like Sam (stupid little Saminy Cricket or some shit) whispers he can endure some discomfort of a fancy schmancy restaurant. For Cas.

Especially if it means he gets to see that tiny smile as Cas looks over the menu, his posture relaxed yet confident. He nearly sighs; he's a complete fucking sap and he doesn't care, just melts a little when Cas looks at him, eyes warm and crinkled at the corners.

So, he sucks it up and keeps his mouth shut and his butt firmly planted on the soft-as-butter leather seat. The menu almost slips out of his hands, his palms are so damn sweaty. He glances across the table and offers Cas a stiff little smile when Cas glances up again, eyes slightly narrowed with concern this time. He knows Cas can tell he's two seconds away from booking it out the door, but Cas just smiles back since he stays put and goes back to reading his own menu.

Which is in freaking French or something.

What the hell had he been thinking?

"Dean."

Dean looks up, squinting a little because there's a damn candle on the table. Mood lighting or something, but it's kind of annoying when he's trying to see Cas. "Yeah, Cas?" He blinks a few times when Cas scoots his chair closer, sliding it around the table in not-quite-quiet shuffles, not even bothering to be subtle about it. He's mortified for the 2 seconds it takes Cas to settle and place a hand on his thigh. Low down by his knee so it's comforting and not 'remove your jeans, Dean, if you want them to remain intact' kinda action. He swallows a little louder than he likes and glances at Cas, eyebrows up and silently asking 'WTF, man?'

"We can leave if you are uncomfortable," Castiel murmurs, leaning towards Dean a little, keeping their conversation as private as possible. As much as he'd looked forward to a romantic outing with Dean, technically their first date since they'd gotten _together together_ (as Dean liked to say), he can't enjoy it if he knows Dean is uncomfortable.

And it's obvious Dean is uncomfortable; from the tense, slightly hunched posture to his white-knuckled grip on his menu. He's seen the man more comfortable moments before walking into a nest of vampires, quite honestly. He refuses to be party to something that makes Dean this uncomfortable. He's tempted to offer a premature end to the evening if Dean isn't enjoying the date.

Or a more private alternative if he's just feeling discomforted being out with another man, since it's the first time they've done so, deliberately as a couple. He narrows his eyes, trying to figure out what the issue is since Dean is tight-lipped as usual.

Dean shakes his head, clears his throat and redoubles his menu reading effort, staring at it with enough intensity he almost hopes it'll catch on fire.

He said he was going to take Cas on an actual date and he's going to do it, goddammit. Cas really doesn't ask for much, and the way he practically freakin' glowed when Dean mentioned it... Yeah. There's no way he's going to disappoint Cas, short of the place falling down from the next Apocalypse. And when Sam had been horrified (and amused in a way that Dean wanted to sock him one) when he mentioned what he originally had in mind, he knew he had to change his plans from the usual burger-n-beers kind of thing they usually did.

Not that he ever really counted dinner on the road, or after a hunt, as _dates_. He knew Cas didn't mostly because 9 times out of ten, Sam was there, moosing it up across the booth and totally smothering any 'date' vibes that might've happened. (He might point out that they often head back to the same bed together would make it a date, but he figures that would only bring home his whole 'sucks at dating' thing.)

He doesn't date, couldn't honestly recall a time he'd ever been on one and he has no idea what the hell he's doing. He called Charlie for help since Sam had turned out to be completely useless, snickering and grinning like a lunatic instead of actually helping. After her fan-girl screaming and giggle fit passed, she helped him out like a normal person and finally gave him a list of 'date acceptable' restaurants near the Bunker to take Cas to. He really could've gleefully Naired her pretty little red-head for the recommendation when they'd rolled up to the place and some dude in a red monkey vest waltzed over from the valet stand and wanted his keys.

Dean had reluctantly handed the keys over, in no mood to beat up some idiot for breathing on his car wrong or having any desire to look unreasonable over valet parking. He felt a little better about everything when Cas glared at the guy and made it perfectly clear the car was to be handled with special care, any extra mileage or dings to her paint job would come out of his person. _Personally_.

"Nah, I'm peachy," Dean finally says, waving Cas off. "We're doing this," he adds firmly when Cas' mouth goes to open, eyes narrowing a little. He nods once, because that shit is final, and glares back at the menu, eyes narrowing a little more at the ornate, loopy printing. He knows he can read, dammit, but between the DoucheyFancyPants font and the French, he's totally lost.

Awesome.

"Can you read that?" Castiel asks in a whisper. He does not want to imply he's insulting Dean's intelligence, he knows Dean's incredibly intelligent, but he's never known the man to understand French. Dean's jaw clenches and his fingers tighten on his menu and Castiel feels the urge to press down the hand on Dean's leg, rubbing gently.

"I'm merely asking, Dean," he says apologetically. He knows Dean can read his way through Latin well enough (even if Dean denies it and leaves most Latin to Sam), enough Spanish to be impressive, and he's learning Enochian quite easily. "I didn't think you knew French."

Dean clenches his teeth together briefly, then huffs out a breath, quietly, through his teeth. He _knows_ Cas isn't being a dick about it but he still feels irate and stupid. The polyester noose of a tie around his neck is just a bit much, as well. But he doesn't fidget with it. He ignores the prickle of sweat popping up along his hairline and sneaks a hand down just long enough to cover Cas' on his leg for a moment.

"No," he finally admits. He slowly lowers the menu and smiles, looking up at Cas in a way he usually saves for naked-times. He might be a petty little bastard to feel a little better when Cas' cheeks pink a little and he looks away, fidgeting slightly and finally looking less 'stink in ass'-y that matches the vibe of this place. Much better.

Dean's shoulders relax a little and he pops an elbow on the table, leaning in towards Cas. "You wanna order for us, hotshot?" he asks, a teasing grin lifting one side of his mouth.

"Yes," Castiel says quickly, pulse thumping as his body immediate reacts to Dean. He'd wonder how a single look from the man could be so powerful, but he's long ago given up asking why and just... enjoying it.

He notices Dean is trying to look put-out but he knows the man too well; he knows Dean enjoys the times he show confidence, exerts his dominance a little. He shifts his hand up Dean's thigh, just a little, and squeezes gently. In promise, in comfort. He's pleased to see Dean relax, sitting back in his chair with relaxed shoulders and his easy confidence finally making a return.

"What would you like?" Castiel asks, gaze flicking over the menu. It's quite extensive. Dean isn't picky about what he eats, not really. But he knows Dean is used to larger portions, less 'fussy' preparation techniques. But, otherwise, he's quite confident he could order and pick something Dean would enjoy.

He's well aware of Dean's likes, after all.

"Surprise me," Dean says after a moment's thought. He winks when Cas glances up, relaxing fully into the whole situation now that he doesn't have to worry about embarrassing Cas or doing something epically stupid. It's not like Cas doesn't know him, or anything.

Castiel nods and retrieves Dean's menu, stacking it behind his. He opens his own again and reads through it thoroughly, looking for something that'll have enough 'meaty goodness' to satisfy Dean's appetite. There are a few promising options.

...

Dean checks his reflection, making sure his hair looks OK and his suit is laying smooth. So far so good. But he's still stalling, poking at the basket full of colognes and fancy aftershaves and then the little stack of soft-as-a-baby's-ass hand towels.

He gives up any pretense and just leans against the counter, head bowed, breathing through the urge to climb out the damn window. He knows Cas is sitting out there, alone and waiting for him, otherwise, he'd probably be half-way back to the Bunker by now.

He knows he's a terrible person, a terrible boyfriend and an even worse friend for even considering it but this is so over his level of expertise, he's practically sweating through his suit jacket at the thought of going back out there to soft piano music, starched waiter suits and cloth napkins.

He dips his head lower and breathes out in a slow exhale. But Cas is out there, too.

He needs to man the fuck up and enjoy himself, not let some stupid bullshit get to him. Cas had looked like he'd been enjoying himself until he'd run off to the bathroom and that's really all that should matter. Right? He breathes in and out a few more times, the light scent of the sandalwood soap actually helping his frazzled nerves. He doesn't look up when the door opens.

He does look up when hands settle on his shoulders. He closes his eyes, no room for panic when he immediately recognizes the touch. He feels like a complete failure to look up and see Cas peeking over his shoulder, blue eyes concerned. "Cas."

But Cas doesn't say anything. Just steps closer, pressing his chest to Dean's back as he wraps his arms around Dean's belly and chest, ducking his head a little so his stubbled cheek rests against his shoulder blade, rasping against the fabric as he presses his face in close and tight.

They just stand there for a few moments, Cas quiet and warm, Dean quiet and internally freaking out. When Cas does speak, Dean nearly startles at the suddenness of his low, deep voice in the empty bathroom.

"We can go somewhere else."

Dean can hear the pleasant words of the offer, no undertones of disappointment or a wish he'd say no. And he's tempted to agree, thrilled he's been given the out.

But there is no disappointment there and that makes it really hard to agree. So does the memory of Cas' pleased surprise, the warmth in his eyes and the tiny smile when Dean managed to stutter out the words 'we should go on a date'.

He can't back out now.

"Nah," Dean says, settling a hand over Cas' on his stomach. "Let's do this. We're already here," he jokes lightly. When Cas is still quiet, he pulls until Cas lets go and moves to stand in front of him. There's really not a lot that Cas asks from him, especially not since they'd started this thing between them.

He nearly grins when Cas eases closer out of habit, their feet slotting together in a familiar way as they practically share the same bubble of space. Cas gives him that weird little smile and cocks his head a little as he tries to read Dean's expression. Finally, though, Cas nods and pulls away once he realizes Dean isn't going to run out and drive off to the nearest drive-thru.

Dean follows Cas out of the bathroom, quietly impressed no one seems to stare at them walking out of the bathroom together. He finds their table, pleased to see plates sitting there. He settles back in his seat, rubbing his hands together as he looks at the steak on his plate.

It looks like half a damn cow and he's immediately starving, he has enough manners to wait until Cas sits and pulls his own plate closer before attacking his own with a knife and fork.

By the time they're both pushed back from the table, full and happy, he's having a really hard time remembering what the hell he'd been freaking out about. The waiter comes by often enough their glasses never really empty and his fourth whiskey is settling warmly.

He gazes across the table again, enjoying the flickering candle this time when it seems to highlight Cas' lazy, contented smile. Shit, he's officially a completely gone sap when he grins back, warm and happy. OK, maybe this was a better idea for a nice, first date.

"Yes," Castiel agrees, wiping his mouth and dropping the napkin next to the plate. Dean blinks a few times, slow and lazy, and he smiles. "Although, anywhere would have been acceptable as long as we'd be together."

Dean groans softly and tries to glare at Cas. "Don't say shit like that, man."

"Why not?" Castiel asks, frowning slightly. His eyebrows pop up when he realizes Dean's cheeks are flushed with more than whiskey. "Ah," he acknowledges Dean's discomfort with open affection. "I'd apologize but I wouldn't mean it."

Dean groans again, smiling a little against his will. "Such a dork," he mutters fondly under his breath. But Cas just smiles, unrepentant and bright. He slips a random card in the bill holder and folds his hands in front of him, leaning on his elbows as he glances over at Cas again. He barely notices the waiter slip in and away again until he realizes he's being lightly tapped, a pen being wiggled at him.

He signs for everything and gets up. Cas stands as well and he's automatically ushering Cas out with a hand at the small of his back. He glares as he hands over the valet slip, silently vowing death if there's any damage to Baby.

There's no one behind them so he leans in towards Cas as they wait. "So."

"So," Castiel says back, turning towards Dean and smiling. "That wasn't so bad."

Dean chuckles and shakes his head, rubbing at his mouth. "Nope, not bad at all," he agrees, gaze on the Impala approaching. He nods a little when the valet parks, steps out and scrambles around to the other side of the car, holding the passenger door open.

"Wow, full service," he jokes. He eases the valet away before he can close the door and does it himself, winking at Cas as he settles into the seat and glances up. He turns around to walk to the other side and just stares when the valet just stands there, looking expectant.

Oh. Right. He fishes a bill out of his pocket, not even bothering to see what it is as he stuffs into the guy's open palm. He mutters a 'thanks' and finally gets back behind the wheel. He sits there for a while, staring out the windshield as he thinks about what else they should do.

They can't just have dinner. Maybe a movie? Movie was a good choice for a date, right? He has no idea what's playing nearby though, not that it'll really matter. He's pulled from his thoughts when Cas scoots closer along the seat and settles a hand on his knee. He makes a questioning noise, checking to make sure they're not blocking the way.

Nope. Still just them. He turns back to see Cas giving him The Look.

"Can we go home now?" Castiel asks, thumb sweeping in gentle arcs.

Dean glances down and grins. He's very aware of what that means. He nearly floors it and speeds off, right there on the same page with Cas so they can head back to their room at the Bunker and puts some awesome memories in the memory foam...

But.

This is their first date; there are things he kind of wants to do right. "I dunno, Cas, 'sonly our first date. I'm not that kinda girl."

Dean laughs when Cas' whole face squints up in confusion. It's probably mostly the 'girl' thing but he's pretty sure most of it is Cas' trying to compute him saying 'no' to sex. He feels pretty ridiculous about it; he's probably never done that before. Like, ever. He pats Cas' hand, still chuckling. "C'mon, let's go get ice cream or something."

Castiel huffs softly, aware he's being made fun of but a little too smitten with Dean's bright, boyish smile and silly attempts at a proper date to get all that upset about it. "Alright," he agrees, settling in against Dean's side, close enough to feel warmth but not be in the way of Dean's driving. "After, can we find a spot intended for kissing?" he asks as Dean finally puts the car in gear and gets going.

Dean laughs again, flicking on the turn signal and checking for traffic before looking at Cas. Of course Cas is completely serious, brows furrowed like he's expecting Dean to disagree or something. He grins and changes direction, scrapping the whole 'ice cream' idea in favor of finding somewhere to make out. "Yeah, sure."

He shakes his head a little when Cas' face lights up and he settles back in the seat with a triumphant look on his face, smug little smile pulling at the corner of his lips. It's kind of adorable and he's pretty sure he won't be able to complain if Cas tries going past second base later. 


End file.
